Fletching
Fletching is a skill used to create items commonly used in the Ranged skill. Fletching is commonly trained along with Woodcutting and Crafting. Many players find Fletching to be too long, time-consuming skill to train. (The Sir Mode is a much easier Mode to train Fletching). Equipment In ''Soulsplit, there are only two pieces of equipment required for Fletching: a Knife and Chisel. Both can be found in General Stores all over ''Soulsplit. The Knife is used for cutting various types of logs into products such as Arrow shafts (normal logs only), Shortbows, and Longbows. The Chisel is used for producing bolt tips from various gemstones. Gemstones include cut Sapphires, Emeralds, Rubies, Diamonds, Dragonstones, and Onyx's. Fletching Logs Logs can be fletched into a variety of equipment with the use of a Knife. However, you can only make a certain level of structure of a bow with the right log (Example: Using Oak logs to make an Oak longbow, but not a Magic short bow). 'Arrow shafts' Arrow shafts can only be fletched from normal logs. Trees that harbor normal logs can be found almost anywhere in Soulsplit. A log will provide 15 Arrow shafts when fletched. Arrow shafts can be made at a Fletching level of 1 and are the best fletching experience if the player has a lot of arrow shafts and feathers. This is because the player can quickly click the feathers on the arrow shafts for very fast experience. 'Shortbows' Shortbows require a lower Fletching level than Longbows have to fletch. As a weapon, they are also faster than Longbows. Shortbows give less EXP than fletching Longbows do. It is important to note that making any bow does ''require Bowstring. 'Longbows' Longbows require a higher Fletching level to fletch than Shortbows. However, fletching them will grant a higher amount of experience. As weapons, Longbows will provide more damage than Shortbows, though at a slower fire rate. Darts One can also make Darts by using various metal dart tips with Feathers. To obtain the Dart tips, a player must smith them first, trade / buy them from a player, or pick them up from an NPC drop. Fletching Gemstones / Bolts Cutting Bolt tips from Gemstones Players can also use a Chisel to fletch various gemstone bolt tips. Combining these Bolt tips with Bolts will grant additional Fletching experience. A player must use a Chisel on a ''cut gemstone to make Bolt tips. Cutting Bolt tips is a good way to level both Crafting and Fletching at the same time. Attaching Bolt Tips to Bolts Players can combine gemstone Bolt tips with metal Bolts to create enchanted, gemstone-tipped bolts. Many of these bolts have a special ability, ranging from piercing armor to having a chance to hitting 20% of the NPC's HP. Many of these Bolts are desired by players, both for PK'ing and PvM'ing. Also, when combining these together, the Bolts will become enchanted. Combining the Tips and Bolts will require the same Fletching level as cutting the gemstones into Bolt tips. See the following table for the required levels. Note: Sapphire Bolt tips and Emerald Bolt tips are attached to Mithril Bolts. Ruby and Diamond Bolt tips are attached to Adamant Bolts. Dragon Bolt tips are attached to Runite Bolts. Category:Skill guides Category:Skill